


Falling

by lovelyladysunflower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, all ye who enter here abandon hope for good writing, anywho, especially with one of my oldest fandoms i got into, holy crap this is my first time doin this shit, hopefully i can incorporate other characters in this, hopefully i can schedule updates and everything, i don't know where this is gonna go, realllllllly slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladysunflower/pseuds/lovelyladysunflower
Summary: Lucy dates Gray. Secretly mayhaps? Natsu is a rock-solid dummy when it comes to emotion - except for when it comes to Lucy? It's really not fair to Lucy or Gray for Natsu to start developing emotional depth. He's had years. He has to choose now to actually process his feelings?? sounds.... fishy...Levy is about to get a lot more baggage added to daily book nights with Lucy. Will they ever return to reading and discussing books? Or will they be cursed to forever complain and drink about stupid boys? Read more to find out in the new installment of the "Burn BOOK"! Now with less death and foreshadowing from END!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone uwu I Have Never Written before x3 be gentwle on me uwu 
> 
> welcome to the shit show, ladies n gents (uwu)

The stars shone on the single girl walking to a small park she knew of. The air was warmer than the girl’s cheeks and her thoughts raced faster than the overflowing river next to her. Lucy looked down at the crumpled note again. It was definitely Gray’s handwriting and it was definitely something serious. 

As she walked along the harbor wall, she called Plue out to ease her nerves. She squeezed him tightly until he could barely shake for lack of breath. The fireflies combined with the starlight from the clear sky lit her path but did little to calm her thoughts. 

_Lucy. I have something to admit that I can’t hold in anymore. Please meet me at the harbor after sunset. I’ll be waiting. Don’t tell anyone about this, especially Natsu.  
Gray _

Lucy neared the designated meeting spot and saw a faint outline of a person. She let Plue return to the Celestial Kingdom with a kiss for good luck. She gulped a large gasp of air and made her presence known. 

“Gray!” She waved a hand above her head, silently bringing her arm down and cursing her idiocy for not thinking that he wouldn’t be able to see much in the darkness. 

Gray chuckled and waved shamelessly back. “Oy!” 

“Well. What’s up? Your note seemed pretty dire. Are you ok? Is something wrong? Are you gonna die? Can I have your cross if you do?” Lucy crossed her arms and feigned an atmosphere of light hearted teasing. It was all she could do to combat the awkward aura surrounding the meeting.  
Gray looked to the ocean before meeting her eyes again. “Sit next to me, Lucy.” He patted a spot next to him on a blanket Lucy hadn’t noticed earlier. 

“Alright. But Gray, I have to tell you, if you tell me you’re pregnant I’d support you the whole way. I could never turn my back on a friend in-” Lucy was disrupted by the look in Gray’s eyes. It was more intense than anything she’d seen before - a certain mixture of confliction and determination. She put her knees against her chest and took the que to stop cracking jokes. 

“Lucy. In the past few weeks, I've realized how important you are to me. From saving my life multiple times to just being there for me - I can’t imagine my life without you. Quite literally. I wanted to get this off my chest. Please know that I am not holding you to anything, and you don't have to protect my feelings either. I wanted to say that I have never felt this way towards anyone before. It’s new to me and strange to think about things like this but-” 

Lucy took a chance to end his melodramatic rant. “Gray, my friend, I already knew what this was about. I was trying to think of something to say on my way over here, but nothing came to mind until now. Yes. I would like to date you. Yes, I want to see where this goes and develop into better people with each other.” Gray’s eyes widened as his face turned redder. 

Lucy put her head on her knees and looked out into the ocean. She turned to look back at Gray. “I think we would click.” She put her hand next to his, waiting for him to notice and respond. This time it was his turn to look away at the ocean while putting his hand on top of hers. Gray cleared his throat. “I agree.” Lucy swore she could see steam come off the top of his head. 

Lucy smiled gently with a newfound affection in her eyes. She had never seen him as more than a stripper-by-habit, and now she was thinking of him in terms of a boyfriend. The daydream wore off and she grabbed his hand fully. “I have two conditions, though. First, I want to keep this secret. I can already feel the amount of gossip the guild would get out of this.” Lucy shivered thinking about the kick Makarov would have gotten out of this. Gray chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Fair enough.” Gray looked back towards Lucy again. It’s gonna be difficult not to wanna show you off, though. “The second condition?” 

Lucy moved closer to him and waited for him to allow her to put her head on his chest. Gray pretended to look off coolly into the sea. Inside he shit himself. “If we break up, I want our friendship to come back as it was before. It would wreck me to ever think of us as strangers. Promise me that if we ever meet other people or find ourselves wishing we could go back to friends, we’ll do just that. With a grace period, of course.” Lucy could hear how fast his heart was beating and stifled a giddy giggle with a cough. 

“Of course, with a grace period.” _She can definitely fucking hear how fast my heart is beating._

 _Is it possible for ice mage’s hearts to go this fast? I hope he doesn’t pass out or something. I cannot carry him all the way back to my apartment._

Lucy and Gray continued to look out silently over the black ocean, the envious moon desperately trying to outshine her celestial sisters in competition for the brightest spot. This didn’t seem to bother the pair one bit.


	2. routines of routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sum fluff to rot ya teeth out. gray's baby in this chapter. i dont care what any of you memers think. gray's baby and im sticking to it. the routine of two undercover wizards just trying to be dumb teens and date! theyre kids figuring out their feelings! will it develop from a young and naive bud into a full fledged rose? or will the rose bud be chopped off before they can even ask "do fairies have tails?" find out this week on: procrastinating writer refuses to do actual work! Lol 
> 
> again, im pretty new to this so if you have any comments or suggestions i'd appreciate them significantly. on to the shit show!

Lucy didn’t notice a change in guild life after her and Gray decided to go out. She still went on the same missions with Natsu and Happy, showed Erza the latest fluffy animal pictures she found in magazines, and gossiped with Mira about the guild drama. Life was good and crazy, but nothing anyone could detect from the outside. Not even Levy, with all her affection and sharp information gathering skills, could even guess at the relationship between the celestial and ice wizards. 

Lucy fell into a routine with Gray. After leaving for the day, she’d go home and cook dinner. On the off-chance that Natsu and Happy were there, which they most likely already were, she’d give them their usual portions, use the same facade as she did at the guild, and shoot the breeze. Then, she’d kick them out, get changed, and wait for Gray to tap at her window. Whenever she heard the sharp knock, she felt butterflies in her stomach explode. 

Tonight was no different, with a sharp tap alerting Lucy of someone’s presence outside her window. She sprang to the latch, throwing open her small window and throwing the curtains aside. Gray was kneeling on the edge, the same smooth and put-together expression he always had. That all changed when Lucy pulled him in an enveloping bear hug. 

“Lucy!” Gray was too flustered to say anything else other than his girlfriend’s name. They were both on the floor now, Lucy giggling into his chest with her arms slowly snaking around his neck. Gray could feel his blush go all the way down his back. 

“Hi handsome,” she slowly arranged herself so that she was sitting on his lap. “How was your day today?” She liked the familiarity of their relationship. She could sit on his lap talking about their day, in front of her abandoned window ledge with the moonlight streaming in onto Gray’s dark hair. She began to work smoothing his hair to the side in comforting strokes. He never told her but Gray loved when Lucy played with his hair. 

He sat back against his arms, palms firmly planted behind him to hold him and his girlfriend up. He looked away, blushing. “Good.” 

Lucy giggled again, wondering when the frigid ice mage was going to get used to her warm affection. She went into a story about Natsu getting stuck in some wizard’s basement, going about their daily routine of talking about what had happened. 

Lucy finally stretched, getting off the floor and extending a hand to Gray as well. “I can heat you up some of the stew I made? I used those spices you told me about.” Gray accepted her offer, silently pleased at how his girlfriend always managed to make such a mundane thing as remembering the seasonings he liked feel so good. 

They sat at the table, this time Gray recounting a monster he had sleign on a quest that day. After he was finished he washed up his dishes and Lucy led them over to her bed. They quietly got in, Lucy never stopping from taking her mouth off his. After she got tired of kissing him, Gray slowly started massaging her back and they fell asleep, Gray the big spoon.

Gray could see her faint outline in the moonlight, feel the warm of her back on his cool chest. Even through her thin pajama shirt, it was like a warm hot chocolate after spending hours in the snow. It was only their second month together, but Gray smiled faintly against the comfortable drowsiness that Lucy always managed make him feel. The cold nightmares never seemed to bother him when he had the sun sleeping right next to him. He whispered 

“I love you.”

Lucy would never tell him this, but she heard. And she smiled until she felt the steady breathing that always accompanied Gray’s sleeping form. She slowly turned around until their faces were pressed together. She loved seeing Gray sleep, he looked so peaceful and vulnerable, like he forgot his cold exterior at home. 

“I think I love you too.”

By the time the sun broke through the horizon, he was gone, and all Lucy was left with was a single ice rose next to her bed with a note of goodbye from Gray. Something about not wanting to wake her up. She giggled at his thoughtfulness and hoped that the evening would come soon, the ice from his melting creation already dripping steadily down her nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please turn on post notifications! i'll be posting more often as i get the time, so make sure you don't miss out on a chapter :) love u ok bye


	3. drunken confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levy and lucy can finally meet up for wine night ~~~~ what can these two teenagers come up with to gossip about now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments, concerns, rants, or suggestions down below! love u all to the moon and back <3 thanks for giving me a chance!!

They fell into a routine like this, talking to each other and falling asleep together. Lucy liked how Gray’s low body temperature would warm up to her warm one, especially liking how she could hold his hand long enough for it to become warm. 

After a few months, Lucy and Gray decided that she could tell Levy about their relationship. Gray wanted to tell the whole guild, finally having a better reason than the generic “I respect women” excuse whenever a creepy man would come up to his adorable girlfriend. Lucy admired his determination but convinced him that respecting women should be a thing whether she was his girlfriend or not. Gray admitted she had a point. 

Lucy walked up the small cobblestone pathway to Levy’s cottage. It was a few blocks down from where Lucy’s apartment was, by the edge of town. It was a simple two bedroom and one bathroom house, much like Lucy’s, except Levy had plants growing at every crevice of her place. On the windowsills, outside on the wall, even in the small patch of grass in the front. Levy liked to practice spells on them while Lucy teased her for fitting the witch stereotype. 

Lucy walked past the familiar light post and towards the small wooden door. She knocked several times, already seeing that the lights were on through her vine covered windows. She heard a few bangs, the back door slam open and shut, and finally a flustered Levy at the door. 

“Hey Lucy! Ready for wine night?” The small mage had red cheeks and her voice pitch went up 3 octaves. Before Lucy could even ask what had just occurred, they were both inside the well lit living room, books covering as many crevices inside as the plants were outside. She even used a large collection as a coffee table, putting a large sheet rock on the top so as to make sure the weight of the stone held the books in place. There were books scattered on the couch and kitchen table and as Levy swept the mess away, Lucy pulled the book they both had read out from behind her back. 

As Levy constructed a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch, Lucy made herself comfortable with a mug of cheap wine. They discussed the actual book for a total of 5 minutes, agreeing on every complex analysis before getting into the gossip they heard. They laughed and giggled before Lucy told Levy she had a confession to make. 

The alcohol left a slight buzz as Lucy grabbed Levy’s hand. “Levy. I need to tell you something.” 

Before Levy could say anything Lucy cut her off. “No, I’m not pregnant. I wanted to tell you something… Personal and secret and real?”

Levy looked at her friend knowingly. “Luce, you know I won’t breathe a word. I knew something was on your mind when you wouldn’t even discuss the literary process of the author. You just went straight to gossip from Mira!” She took another sip of her wine and giggled. 

“Ok. I’m just going to come out and say it. Here goes.” She took a deep breath and pinched her eyes shut. “I’m dating Gray.” 

Levy’s mouth dropped wide open. A thousand thoughts flashed in and out of her mind, even her super-powered brain needing a few moments to process this. 

“Y-you’re dating Gray?” Levy thought Lucy would confess to a billion other things, like having a crush on Erza (we’ve all been there), or accidentally fudging up a mission, or even being kicked out for not being able to afford rent. But dating Gray was not something she had ever dreamed of. 

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, anticipation plain on her face, slowly degrading into anxiety the longer Levy didn’t say anything. 

Levy realized and quickly backpedaled, saying her congratulations and punching her in the arm for getting an official boyfriend before she did. It was too late, though, and Lucy could tell that Levy had some misgivings. 

“What?” Lucy looked at Levy with suspicion this time, wanting to understand why her best friend looked so confused by the news. It wasn’t the dreadful day of her being kicked out by her landlady (yet), so she wanted to understand what was so shocking. 

Levy sighed and deadpanned. “Listen. I also have a confession to make, but it’s not going to be as shocking as yours. Maybe it’ll clear some things up.” Lucy nodded tentatively, her features still stung by the lack of happiness from Levy’s response. 

“I’m seeing Gajeel.” Lucy’s wine came out of her nose in shock, happiness overflowing along with a large red stain on her white shirt. Lucy had noticed a change in her small friend, a good change at that, and finally understood why. 

“LEVY! This is great! I guess the whole opposites attract thing is true!” She continued to slap Levy on the back a little too hard with her drunken strength, wine still dripping down her nose and chin. “But what I don’t understand is how this clears anything up? How this has to do with Gray and me?” Lucy grabbed her mug of wine, ignoring the stain and starting expectantly at Levy. 

“You see how you reacted? It was kinda expected that I’d end up with Gajeel. We’ve been going on missions together, getting closer, even been staying at each other’s house when one of us is too tired to walk all the way. Tonight was the first night I actually had enough guts to kiss him. It’s true what they say about dragon slayers, Lucy.” Levy patted the top of her friend’s hands. “They’re dumb as rocks.” 

Lucy giggled at this, thinking back to all Natsu’s shenanigans. She sobered up once she realized the implications of Levy’s words. “And with Gray and me… It’s unexpected?” 

Levy slowly nodded at this, unsure of how her deeply sensitive friend would react. 

The wine stain had already set on Lucy’s shirt. She sunk deeper into the cushions, her thoughts getting tangled on the way. She wondered why everyone thought this. It was her life, after all. She could do with it what she pleased. She looked back at Levy, face full of tenderness and affection. 

“I mean… I guess you’re right. Mira and Happy have always pushed me towards Loke. Maybe it is a little out of character. But still. He makes me happy and I feel like I can be myself around himself.” Lucy straightened up determinedly. “I like him a lot. And I’m going to ride him like a cowboy this weekend.” This time, it was Levy’s turn to have her wine shoot through her nose. 

They both looked at each other for a silent moment and then dissolved into a fit of laughter and giggles. Lucy poured even more wine in hers and Levy’s mug, Levy still howling with joy at their drunken declarations. They talked more about the density of Fairy Tail boys, their inability to process and receive affection without turning into a puddle of mush. 

As they started winding down, Levy leaned her head on Lucy’s shoulder. “Lucy, I just want to tell you that I’m sorry for my hesitant reaction. I should be supportive of your relationship with Gray.” She took another large swig of booze. “You’re so pretty and kind and funny and smart that I just want to make sure you get the BEST boyfriend who really deserves you,” and she began slurring more of her rant. Lucy giggled the entire time, purring whispered I know’s and affirmations of understanding while stroking the blue mage's hair. 

Lucy managed to navigate putting all the dishes away with blurry vision and an off-balance gate. She cleaned up relatively nice, putting out two glasses of water on the coffee table for when they woke up in the morning. Levy whispered a final thought that stopped Lucy in her tracks. 

“The reason I was so hesitant in the beginning is because we all thought you’d end up with Natsu.” Levy slowly began closing her eyes, not conscious of the secrets she was letting out. “Everyone has bets on when you guys would get hitched. I think Erza has it the earliest.” She let out a small yawn and pulled the quilt that Lucy had put over her up to her chin. “I guess we were all wrong. And now I know the reason why Gray didn’t put any bets down.” With that she drifted off, a small smile on her red face. "Goodnight." 

Lucy, still inebriated and now extremely confused, looked towards her sleeping friend. Not knowing what to do, she shrugged it off and pulled the covers over her body on the other side of Levy’s couch. Lucy started to drift as well, mind going from remembering if she watered her plants to if she had written to her mother yet. The full impact of Levy’s confession, still hovering above the surface.


End file.
